Two-dimensional codes belong to one type of the visual graphics codes, which use a special geometrical figure to record data symbol information onto the image which is distributed in black-and-white alternation on a plane surface (i.e. in two dimensions) according to a particular pattern. In consideration of coding, the two-dimensional codes handily utilize the concept of “0”, “1” bit stream which constitutes the internal logic basis of a computer, use several geometrical figures which are corresponding to the binary system to present information of character value, and realize the automatic process of information by the automatically identification of an image input device or a photonic scanning device.
The two-dimensional codes can store different information, mainly comprising: web site addresses, name cards, character information, special codes, etc. The two-dimensional codes become a new way of information recording and a convenient network gateway, and are gradually and widely used.
Now in the prior art, a method of obtaining two-dimensional codes from a mobile terminal, such as a cell phone, mainly comprises: downloading and installing an identification software of the two-dimensional codes from the network by a mobile terminal, such as a cell phone; executing the identification software of the two-dimensional codes in the mobile terminal, such as a cell phone, when running into a figure which comprises the two-dimensional codes; and placing the two-dimension codes of the figure within the two-dimensional codes scanning area of the identification software, acquiring the two-dimensional codes information of said figure by said identification software.
Disadvantages of the method of obtaining two-dimensional codes from a mobile terminal, such as a cell phone are: the method requires the people to download and install a two-dimensional code identification software to the mobile terminal, such as a cell phone, the procedure of which is complicated. The method needs the two-dimensional codes in the figure to be placed within the two-dimensional codes scanning area of the identification software, and needs focusing the two-dimensional codes of the figure. Since many of the identification software of the two-dimensional codes lacks a function of auto focusing, the operation of two-dimensional codes identification could be easily failed.